Truth or Dare LinkxZelda
by LxZrulez
Summary: yeah. Truth or dare. LinkxZelda


[ Truth or Dare... My version!! well, anyways, i was reading Truth or Dare- Smash Bros. Style! and this sorta popped in my head. Sorta like Zeph the Mages's story... but my version of it. ]

"Okay! Ness, truth or dare?" All the smashers were crowded in the largest room of the smasher's mansion. All of them had been boreeeeeeed... so they decided to play truth or dare. Currently, it was T. Link, Ness, and Lucas's turn.

"Truth," Ness answered, turning his baseball cap. Toon Link grinned.

"Oooooo-kaaaay... is it true you sleep with a teddy bear?" Ness rolled his eyes at the toon version of the Hero of twilight.

"It's a rabbit, smart one. His name's Fufu." Toon Link stared at him. So did all the other smashers.

"What?" Ness wondered why all of them were staring at him like he was crazy. He wasn't!

"Nothing," Lucas muttured. "My turn." Ness nodded.

"'Kay, Lucas.... Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

Ness sighed. It took him some time before he could think of a question. "Alrighty... do you really collect Barbie Dolls?"

Lucas grinned evilly. "Yes, they make _exellent _ punching bags. Not to mention they can withstand most of my attacks, so I don't have to keep buying them..." At his answer, Wario stopped picking his nose, Donkey Kong stopped drooling, and Snake stopped texting whoever he was texting. In dead silence, everyone stared at him with ten times the intensity they stared at Ness. Unlike Ness, however, Lucas didn't seem to care.

"Okay, who's next?"

Toon Link raised his short arm. Lucas whipped his iceream hairdo back before saying," Toon Link, Truth or daaaaaaaaaaaare?"

"Dare" was Toon Link's nonchalant answer. Ness tapped his chin, smirking.

"Okay, i dare you to.... hug Granny Ganondork!" Everyone burst out laughing at Toon link's expression. T. Link sighed deeply, then muttured, "Fine, I'll do it."

He hesitantly reached his arms out, then cringed back when he got within six inches of Ganondorf's leg. he reached forward again... and flinched again. Finally, after the cycle repeated a few times, he actually touched the King of Evil's leg for a second before screaming dramatically, "I"M ALIVE!!!!! Anyone have hand sanitizer?"

Once again, everyone busted out laughing. Ike stepped forward.

"Okay, me and Marth are next. Marth, truth or dare?"

The Prince of Altea rolled his eyes. "You know my answer, Ike. Dare."

Ike smiled cockily. "I dare you to twirl around the room singing the barney theme song."

Marth got up, and after dusting off his cape, took of spinning while singing, "I hate you, you hate me, let's get together and kill Bar-ney..."

Ike stared at his blue haired friend in amazement. "Wrong lyrics, Marth. Isn't it supposed to go "I love you, You love me"?"

Marth rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Ike, I know you're gonna say dare. And I want you to do the bunny hop around the room singing Twinkle Twinkle Little Star."

Ike did so ,suprising everyone with his horribly off key singing.

"Man, you nearly shattered my ears!" Pit complained, rubbing his poor ears. Link rolled his eyes. "At least you don't have elf ears. Trust me, it would've been worse!"

Ike shrugged. "i don't care. Anyways, who's next?"

Samus and Zelda leapt forward. "Us!"

Zelda turned to Samus. "Truth or Dare, Sam?"

"Truth."

" Oo-kay... do you like anyone?"

Samus rolled her eyes. "No, but I'd love to kill that buckethead over there!" she pointed at Captain Falcoln. The racer sniffed sadly . Zelda smiled.

"Sam, dare. Dare me."

Samus grinned. " I want you to sing... Lady GaGa's Papparazzi! Cmn', Zel, do it!"

Zelda did so, astounding everyone with her amazing voice.

"Whoa!" Peach exclaimed. "i never knew you could sing!"

" That-a was-a amazing!" Mario agreed.

"For a second i thought _you_ were Lady GaGa," Pokemon Trainer muttured, his pokemon nodding their heads in agreement. Zelda rolled her eyes. Pit flapped forward.

"Dibs on the next turn! Me and Link!"

Link turned to his winged friend. "Is your favorite color really purple?"

Pit sniffed. "Not even _close_. My favorite color's PINK." Link's jaw dropped. Since when did Pit like pink?

"Okay, Link... truth or dare?" Link grinned.

"Dare."

"Are you suuuuuuure?"

"Dare."

"are you reeaaaaaally sure?"

"Dare."

"Are you positive?"

"DARE ALREADY!!"

"Okay, sheesh. Just making sure. i want you to.... kiss a certain girl."

Link stared at Pit in confusion. "Who, Zelda?"

Pit rolled his eyes. "Noooooooo, Peach! Duh, Zelda! Who else?"

Link continued to stare at him. Zelda turned bright red. Sure, she and Link shared kisses... but that was when they were alone! Not when they were surrounded by all the smashers! Pit sighed. Somebody tapped his shoulder. The Angel dude whipped around. Ganondorf nodded at him. "I'll take care of this, " the King of the Black Desert said. Pit nodded his thanks. ganondorf strolled up to Link.

"Y'know... this is plain ol embarresssing. I mean, you can defeat me, the most powerful bad guy ever- yes, more powerful than you are, Bowser- but you can't kiss a girl. I mean, wow! And you have the Triforce of Courage. You, the wielder of the Triforce of Courage, chickening out at the prospect of kissing the girl you like! All those other badguys were like, whoa that Link guy you have to fight is so brave and powerful, blah blah blah.... what would happen if I told them about this? You'll be the laughing stock of Nintendo!"

Link glared at his enemy. "Who said I can't do it?"

"I said so, " Ganondorf drawled. "I bet you anything you won't."

"Bet anything I _will_."

"Won't."

"Will."

"Won't."

"Screw it." Link stopped arguing and seized Zelda, kissing her feriously. Several people wolf-whistled while the majority of the smashers (led by Samus and Peach) called out,"!!" Ganondorf danced in circle, yelling," I did it! I did it! I got Link to kiss Zelda! I diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiid it!" In the middle of Link and Zelda's passionate embrace, Pit yelled," French Kiss!"

Link didn't listen, just continued kissing the brunette in his arms. Much to his suprise (and delight) Zelda kissed him back. FLASH! Link and Zelda looked up. Toon Link was holding a camera, grinning impishly. "YEEEEEEEEEESSSS!! Here's PROOF that LinkxZelda's real! Now Toon Zelda can't turn me down anymore! AHAHAHAHAHAHA! Hey, guys-" he turned to Ness and Lucas- " did you get the whole thing on video?"

Ness and Lucas nodded, holding up a video camera. "Duuuuuude!" Toon Link yelled. "We gotta put this on the internet! Oh"- he turned to his older self-" It's about time you did this. Half of us have been waiting for- GAAAAAAAAAAAH! RUUUUUUUUUN, GUUUUUYS!"

Ness, Lucas, and Toon Link took off running, being followed by a very angry Ilia,a angry Malon, and a absolutely upset Marin. ( I dunno how they got there. Link and Zelda were too busy snogging to care.)

[Ugh. ~sigh~ that waz fun.... i guess. Anywayz, that button wants ta be clicked!]


End file.
